


morning comfort

by SalazarTipton



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: prompt: "is that my shirt?"





	morning comfort

Something pulls Michael out of his dream, but he can’t recognize what it is. His dream was a nice one for once and all he wants to do is chase the fleeting misty idea of what it was about and keep going, but the harder he tries, the less he remembers of it. A loud bang forces his eyes to snap open, finally giving up on the warm fuzzy feeling of sleeping through the night. 

Someone’s knocking on his door. From the light coming through the windows, it’s probably a socially acceptable time to make unexpected house calls. It doesn’t sound like whoever’s on the other side of door is about to leave until he sees them. Michael runs a hand through his hair, getting some of the errant curls out of his eyes, and throws the sheet off of himself. 

He gets up, adjusts himself in his boxers and opens the door without bothering with his jeans. If they show up while he’s sleeping it’s not his fault they get to see him in his sleep clothes. In the summer, he doesn’t bother with them at all given how sticky the Airstream gets in the heat, but in the winter he tends to wear at least a long-sleeve shirt and boxers of some kind. 

“What?” Michael asks as he swings open the door. He blinks a few times at the brightness outside before he focuses on who exactly woke him up.

“Oh, did I wake you up?” Alex asks. He’s raking his eyes up Michael’s exposed legs, taking their time over his calves and thighs. Michael tries to tamp down the warmth in his stomach at seeing that look on Alex after months of ‘being friends.’

Michael shakes his head, “don’t worry about it. What’s up?”

“Kyle and I were--” Alex cuts himself off when his eyes reach the center of Michael’s chest, “wait, is that my shirt?”

He looks down to see what Alex’s on about and swallows.  _ Oops _ . Michael hasn’t expected anyone to see him while he’s sleeping lately so he didn’t worry about dragging the old, tattered box out from the storage under his bed and pull out the worn Air Force shirt Alex left behind in Michael’s truck years ago. Michael let’s his forehead fall against the edge of the door with a soft thud and shut his eyes. He sighs at the cool metal against his sleep-warmed skin. 

“Yeah…” Michael opens his eyes, daring Alex to say something about it. 

“Well, um, it--it looks good on you.” Michael leans back and straightens into his full stature. Did he really just say what he thinks he said? 

“ _ Good? _ ” Michael regrets the word once it’s out of his mouth. He remembers this conversation even though it was six months ago. Back when he was packing up his trailer to move back here. From the look on Alex’s face, he remembers too.

Alex clears his throat, nodding. He lifts up a hand, but doesn’t reach out for Michael like he’s not sure how anymore. Michael relaxes, letting his shoulders curl in a bit against the cold. 

“You gonna come in or should I put some clothes on?”

Alex doesn’t respond. Instead he just steps him into the trailer, crowding Michael until he’s against the wall and the door shuts behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'd love to know what you think in the comments.   
> my inbox is always open for prompts on tumblr: bialiencowboy


End file.
